Coma
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite du 4x09, ma seconde version de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Reviews please ! Pas trop de résumé, sinon je spoile totalement !


**Voilà une idée que j'ai eu et qui a fini par percée, j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, merci dcasimir !**

 **Que ferais-je sans toi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

 _\- Félicity reste avec moi, j'ai appelé les secours ils ne vont plus tarder._

Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ça fait dix minutes que je les ai contacté, ils devraient déjà être là. Je compresse doucement la blessure de Félicity, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et je vois peu à peu la vie quitter son corps. Non impossible ! Je ne peux pas la perdre pas maintenant... Pas alors que je viens de la demander en mariage. Je relève la tête, je perçois la sirène de l'ambulance, elle se rapproche, je distingue le gyrophare, ils arrivent, il n'y a plus que quelques mètres qui nous séparent. L'ambulance est enfin là, toute l'équipe sort, deux types arrivent vers moi et me demande de me pousser, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas, elle est tout ce que j'ai et il est hors de question que je la perde.

 _\- Monsieur Queen s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous faire notre travail._

Un des ambulancier m'aide à me relever tandis que les trois autres s'affaire autour de Félicity, il regarde sa blessure puis lui pose une intraveineuse, j'entends leur conversation, ils parlent de gravité de la blessure, qu'il faut se dépêcher sinon nous allons la perdre... Il la place ensuite sur le brancard et l'emmène dans l'ambulance, je les suis tel un automate en priant silencieusement que Félicity ne meure pas, elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter, je lui interdis !

Je m'assois près d'elle et lui attrape la main, deux ambulanciers sont avec moi, ils continuent de s'occuper d'elle, il lui branche tout un tas d'électrode, puis vérifient sans cesse ses constantes.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital est long trop long... J'aimerai déjà y être et qu'on me dise que ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle mais je sais que je me voile la face, j'ai vu la blessure et surtout le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon, qu'elle risque d'y laisser la vie. Les portes s'ouvrent, l'ambulance s'est arrêtée... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ils sortent Félicity, je la suis de près, je ne la quitte pas du regard. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs et les ambulanciers rapportent aux médecins dans l'état qu'elle se trouve, blessée par balle, c'est assez profond, organe vitaux touchés, ses constantes vitales sont faibles...

Nous sommes arrivés, les ambulanciers se retirent laissant l'équipe médicale prendre le relais, je veux aller avec elle mais on me repousse gentiment. Ils m'assurent qu'ils feront le nécessaire, je me recule tout en regardant les médecins s'acharner sur son corps, je vois le monitoring biper et le cœur de Félicity s'arrêter, ça y est le cauchemar continue ou reprend, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus mais toujours est-il que c'est la seconde fois que je me retrouve dans ces couloirs, la seconde fois que je manque de perdre un être cher et à chaque fois c'est à cause de quelqu'un qui me déteste. Je me promets qui Darhk va payer, que Félicity s'en sorte ou pas il paiera...

L'équipe médicale choque mon amour, une fois, puis deux et enfin son cœur repart. Je m'assois sur le siège et pousse un soupir de soulagement, elle va bien, enfin elle est en vie et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte...

Elle est là depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et elle ne montre aucun signe de réveil. Je ne peux pas croire que ça nous arrive maintenant... On était si heureux, et puis là, elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Je lui prends la main, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me dis que c'est de ma faute alors que je sais que ça ne l'ai pas, c'est Darhk, c'est lui coupable, c'est à cause de lui que ma fiancée se trouve dans ce lit, dans le coma. Les médecins m'ont dit que l'opération a été un succès mais qu'ils ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera, ni si elle se réveillera un jour. Je sais que oui, elle est forte, très forte.

 _\- Mon amour, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais si c'est le cas, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là, tout les jours. Alors repose-toi autant de temps que tu en auras besoin et reviens-moi. Je t'aime._

Je reste près d'elle durant de longues heures, j'ai dit à tout le monde de rentrer, que je veillais sur elle, je veux être près d'elle, nulle part ailleurs. Le médecin rentre dans la chambre, il tient un dossier dans ses mains.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je dois vous parler d'un fait qui nous a échappé._

Je me tourne vers Félicity, elle est tellement paisible, tellement belle.

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir, je le sais. Elle est forte._

Il s'avance.

 _\- Ses constantes sont bonnes et elle respire seule. Je suis optimiste. Ce n'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Quand elle est arrivée on l'a prise en charge pour nous occuper de sa blessure et lui sauver la vie... Maintenant qu'elle est stable on a fait des examens pour s'assurer qu'elle est en bonne santé pour pouvoir lui administrer les traitements nécessaires..._

Je me tourne brutalement. En bonne santé ? Elle va très bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu malade depuis que je la connais, pas une seule fois !

 _\- Elle est malade ?_

Je dis ça avec une peur non dissimulée dans ma voix.

 _\- Non, votre fiancée va bien. Mais la prise de sang a révélé qu'elle est enceinte._

Je me tourne vers Félicity, enceinte ? Elle est enceinte... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, comment le prendre... Si elle avait été près de moi, en forme, je pense que j'aurais été heureux... Oui, très heureux même. Mais c'est loin d'être un grand bonheur pour moi en ce moment, ma fiancée est allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma, un bébé dans son ventre. Et puis si ça se trouve, ce bébé est mort maintenant... L'opération a été lourde, difficile et a duré des heures. Au moins elle ne le saura pas... Je sais que ça la détruirait si elle apprenait qu'on avait perdu un enfant. Le médecin me dit qu'il voudrait passer une échographie afin de voir si le bébé est toujours là, la prise de sang a dévoilé un taux d'hormones élevé, mais ce taux serait toujours là même si le bébé ne l'étais plus. J'accepte qu'il le fasse, il revient peu de temps après avec un gros appareil. Je reste près de Félicity en lui tenant la main. Je la rassure, lui dis que je suis là, que tout va bien. Le médecin pratique l'examen assisté d'une jeune femme à laquelle je ne prête pas attention. Le médecin est silencieux, je pense savoir ce que ça veut dire.

 _\- Il est mort c'est ça ? Notre bébé..._

 _\- Non monsieur Queen._

Je le regarde surpris.

 _\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle c'est possible, mais le bébé a tenu._

Il tourne l'écran et je le vois, mon bébé, notre bébé, une petite masse qui ressemble au début de notre enfant... Il est là. Le médecin appuie sur un bouton et je peux entendre un bruit répétitif.

 _\- C'est le cœur de votre bébé. Votre fiancée est enceinte de huit semaines environ. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ce fœtus a pu tenir malgré les blessures et l'état de votre fiancée._

Je continue de regarder l'écran, notre bébé est là, il va bien, c'est réel. Je serre un peu plus la main de mon amour, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour le voir avec moi mais ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Je vois que vous semblez perdu et surpris de cette grossesse... Mais je dois vous dire autre chose..._

Je le regarde fixement.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si vous envisagez l'avortement... Je dois vous dire que l'état de votre fiancée ne le permettra pas..._

Il pense que je vais demander à ce qu'on tue mon bébé ? Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Certes ce n'était pas prévu, certes ce bébé est inattendu et j'aurais préféré que Félicity soit avec moi pour apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais c'est mon bébé... Notre bébé, et si il y a le moindre espoir pour que je puisse tenir cet enfant dans mes bras un jour où l'autre, je dois saisir cette chance.

 _\- Il est hors de question que j'envisage ça... Ce bébé est là..._

Je pose une main sur son ventre et souris, malgré la situation, je suis heureux.

 _\- Vous pensez qu'il a une chance de survivre ?_

Il soupire et me sourit.

 _\- Votre bébé a survécu à une opération très lourde qui a précédé une fusillade... Il ou elle est déjà très fort. Je ne vais pas vous dire qu'il y a toutes les chances de son côté... Mais je pense que les miracles existe, et que cet enfant en ai déjà un._

Ça fait déjà deux mois que Félicity est dans le coma, je suis près d'elle en ce moment, j'ai failli coincer Darhk mais ça n'a pas réussi, Donna est restée près de Félicity le temps que je m'occupe de cette mission. Elle est très heureuse de ce bébé, lui lit des histoires et plein d'autres choses, elle a emménagé avec Quentin, elle ne veut pas rester loin de sa fille et je lui en suis reconnaissant, au moins mon amour n'est jamais seule.

 _\- Hey mon amour, tu vas bien ?_

Je lui raconte la mission, je lui parle le plus possible, je lui pose un baiser sur les lèvres, même si elle n'est pas vraiment présente, pour moi c'est tout le contraire, elle est là, elle tient bon et notre enfant aussi. Je pose une main sur son ventre et souris en sentant notre enfant bouger sous ma paume. Déjà enceinte de quatre mois, le médecin m'a dit le mois dernier qu'il faudrait que le bébé tienne jusqu'à sept mois dans l'idéal, même si ce serait mieux qu'elle arrive jusqu'à terme.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure Félicity, notre bébé grandi bien, tu es une super maman._

Je sens le bébé bouger un peu plus... Ça ne fait que deux jours que je le sens vraiment, et j'adore ça. Sentir ce petit être me prouve qu'il est en vie. La porte s'ouvre, je vois le médecin qui entre.

 _\- Je vous rassure tout de suite, elle va bien. Son état est stable et même si elle n'a pas de signe de réveil, elle est en bonne voie._

 _\- C'est la meilleure. Et le bébé ?_

 _\- Il semble aller bien aussi. Je suis venu passer une échographie de contrôle. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois, si tout va bien, nous verrons si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Si vous voulez le savoir._

Quoi ? Déjà ? Je le regarde brancher la machine et lui poser le gel sur le ventre. Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Je ne sais pas trop... Mais en même temps, je pourrais préparer sa chambre, lui acheter des vêtements, et Théa arrêtera d'acheter du blanc... Elle est déjà totalement folle de son neveu ou de sa nièce.

 _\- Je veux savoir..._

Il sourit et pose la sonde et je vois notre bébé. Il ressemble de plus en plus à un nouveau né, je vois son corps, sa tête, ses membres, il est parfait.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais dans son cas, je dirais plutôt elle va bien._

Je souris, je suis heureux, une petite fille, on va avoir une petite fille. Je prends la main de mon amour et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- C'est une fille mon amour, on attend une petite fille. Elle est forte comme toi._

 _\- Là dessus vous avez raison. Votre fille est très forte. Elle se développe très bien. Vous lui parlez beaucoup en plus._

 _\- Je fais de mon mieux._

Le médecin m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle afin qu'elle ai un contact émotionnel.

 _\- Sa grand mère et sa tante le font aussi._

 _\- Oui, je les vois souvent. Cette petite est bien entourée, et très aimée._

Je souris, je continue de regarder l'écran, le médecin me donne des photos, j'en demande une fois par mois, je veux que Félicity puisse voir l'évolution de notre fille quand elle se réveillera, je suis optimiste, elle va se réveiller.

Quatre mois, ça fait quatre mois que je sais que je vais avoir une petite fille... Et même si j'aime ma fille énormément, je commence à désespérer... Darhk est mort le mois dernier, on a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de lui... Mais Félicity ne se réveille pas... Je n'en peux plus, je la veux près de moi, je veux la serrer contre moi, je veux qu'elle soit là pour se réjouir avec moi de la naissance de notre fille. Je pose mes mains sur son ventre et pose un baiser dessus.

 _\- Hey mon ange... Je suis heureux tu sais... De bientôt pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras... Je t'aime ma puce... Et je suis désolé si je ne suis pas venu depuis deux jours... Mais j'ai peur... Tellement peur de perdre ta maman... Toi tu vas bien et je suis heureux de ça... Mais ta maman ne se réveille pas et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le fasse jamais... Je l'aime tu sais... Ta maman est toute ma vie... Enfin avec toi bien sur..._

La machine s'emballe, merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le médecin arrive en courant avec deux infirmières, je me lève, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les perdre maintenant, c'est impossible. Je dois sortir de la chambre, je suis inquiet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais le médecin arrive finalement vers moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, nous devons pratiquer une césarienne, il y a un caillot de sang qui se dirige dangereusement vers le cœur de votre fiancée, si on opère pas, elle peut mourir, mais on doit d'abord faire sortir votre fille._

J'ai peur mais je signe ces papiers, ils partent au bloc, j'ai peur, tellement peur, je n'arrive même pas à contacter les autres, je ne peux pas, je ne pense qu'à Félicity et à ma fille. J'attends longtemps avant de voir une jeune femme s'approcher de moi, portant un petit paquet que je devine aussitôt être ma fille. Je me lève et avance de quelques pas, ma fille est enveloppée dans une couverture rose et porte un petit bonnet blanc.

 _\- Rassurez-vous, elle va très bien. Et avant que vous le demandiez, votre fiancée aussi. L'opération se déroule bien. Le médecin viendra vous voir après._

Je prends ma fille, elle est si petite, si belle, ses yeux sont fermés et ses petits poings serrent la couverture, je lui pose un baiser sur le front tout en la serrant contre moi.

 _\- Bonjour ma puce... Je suis ton papa._

Elle remue un peu. Je dois prévenir tout le monde, j'envoie un message à Donna en premier en lui disant que sa petite fille est née. Le médecin revient peu de temps après, il me sourit, je suis rassuré.

 _\- Elle va bien, le caillot a été retiré. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais ça va._

Il s'approche et se penche au dessus de ma fille.

 _\- Alors, vous lui avez choisi un prénom à cette petite princesse ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore..._

Je ne peux pas lui en donner un, je ne sais pas quoi choisir, quel prénom serait parfait pour elle... J'ai peur de me tromper.

Deux jours plus tard je suis dans la chambre de Félicity, ma fille dort dans son petit berceau à côté, elle n'a toujours pas de prénom, je sais que je dois en choisir un, mais ce n'est pas évident. Je prends la main de mon amour et pose un baiser dessus

 _\- Mon amour... Tu dois te réveiller... J'ai besoin de toi... Notre fille a besoin de toi. Je sais que tu ne l'a connais pas encore, mais tu la verrais... Elle est belle comme tout, belle comme toi. Je sais que tu seras surprise quand tu apprendras la vérité, mais c'est notre fille et je sais que tu finiras par l'aimer. Tout comme je l'ai fait._

Je ne sais pas si je rêve mais je vois ses yeux bouger, je regarde fixement quand je la vois de nouveau bouger les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avant de me faire un petit sourire.

 _\- Je suis là mon amour, je suis là..._

J'appuie sur la sonnette et un médecin arrive rapidement, il s'approche et commence à l'examiner, je refuse de la lâcher, le médecin reste un long moment. J'en oublie presque la présence de notre fille.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Oui mon amour... Je suis là..._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Je lui raconte alors, le médecin reste à mes côtés au cas où elle soit choquée. Fort heureusement notre fille dort encore. Je lui raconte alors, je lui dis pour son coma, que j'ai été près d'elle autant que possible et que je le serais toujours. Elle pleure, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 _\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas..._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est désolée... Elle va bien je suis heureux.

 _\- Hey, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Elle a du mal à parler mais elle me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire souffrir, je souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais toujours._

Je lui caresse doucement la main avec sa bague de fiançailles.

 _\- Pour la vie mon amour..._

Elle sourit et tente de se redresser, elle n'y arrive pas, je l'aide et la serre contre moi, le médecin semble heureux de voir que tout va bien. Notre fille se réveille et se met à pleurer, je m'éloigne doucement de Félicity qui ne semble pas comprendre. Je m'approche de notre fille et lui remets sa couverture sur elle, elle se calme aussitôt.

 _\- Félicity... Je sais que ça va te surprendre... Mais c'est notre fille... Tu étais enceinte lors de la fusillade... Elle est née il y a deux jours..._

 _\- Enceinte ! Oliver c'est impossible, je prends la pilule..._

 _\- Pourtant mon amour je t'assure que c'est bien notre fille... Elle a grandit dans ton ventre durant huit mois._

Je me lève et prends notre fille dans mes bras, Félicity a détourné le regard, elle semble sous le choc. Je m'assois sur le lit avec notre bébé, je veux la présenter à sa maman mais quand je m'approche, elle ne se retourne pas.

 _\- Mon amour regarde-la, elle est magnifique !_

 _\- Non Oliver, je ne peux pas... Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu rester inconsciente aussi longtemps et donner naissance à un enfant sans me rendre compte de rien... C'est horrible ! Ce que tu me dis est horrible ! Tu as eu un enfant avec une autre que moi..._

 _\- Quoi ! Non, Felicity je t'assure que non... C'est incroyable je sais mais regarde-moi, je t'en prie mon amour regarde-moi._

Elle relève la tête, je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, elle est malheureuse. Comment peut-elle croire que je puisse lui faire ça ? Jamais je ne pourrais, c'est notre fille... Je prends mon téléphone et cherche la photo que je veux lui montrer. Je tourne l'écran vers elle, elle le prend de mes mains et regarde la photo un long moment sans dire un mot.

 _\- Oliver, je veux être seule, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment... S'il te plaît._

J'accepte, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un moment pour encaisser ce qui vient de se passer, je sors tout en gardant ma petite puce dans mes bras. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil qui fait face à sa porte, ma puce à faim, une infirmière passe près de moi, je lui demande si il serait possible d'avoir un biberon, elle acquiesce et m'en apporte un rapidement. Je nourris ma fille, je ne la lâche pas du regard, mon bébé, ma petite fille, elle serre mon doigt dans son petit poing et tête goulûment. Elle est vraiment belle, aussi belle que sa maman.

 _\- Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors avec la petite ? Felicity va bien ?_

 _\- Oui Donna, elle est réveillée, enfin ! Mais quand je lui ai dit pour notre fille, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être seule._

Je pensais que Donna irait aussitôt voir sa fille mais elle s'installe près de moi, mine de rien elle a vraiment été parfaite depuis le début. Elle me soutient et m'épaule, quand j'étais au plus bas, elle m'a réconforté. Elle est vraiment géniale.

 _\- Seule, mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle est sous le choc... Elle n'arrive pas à croire que c'est sa fille..._

Je regarde ma puce en prononçant cette phrase, Donna pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule et me sourit.

 _\- Lorsqu'elle comprendra que c'est bien sa fille, elle sera heureuse... Elle est intelligente... Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps._

 _\- Je sais... Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle soit là depuis le début._

 _\- Je le sais Oliver, et tu as été parfait, pour ma fille comme pour la votre... Elle est réveillée, après tout ce temps... Alors crois-moi, elle finira par accepter ce petit bout de chou comme étant votre fille à tout les deux..._

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai été inconsciente pendant tout ce temps ? C'est impossible, je ne peux pas avoir eu d'enfant... Et pourtant... Oliver m'a donné son portable et je vois une photo de moi, avec un petit ventre. Je déroule et me vois allongée dans ce lit avec un petit ventre de plus en plus gros. Je vois Oliver avec ses mains posées sur moi et embrassant mon ventre... J'en vois une où il m'embrasse sur la joue alors que l'une de ses mains me touche le ventre... J'ai bien été enceinte... Et ce bébé que Oliver m'a montré est sans doute le mien... Je relève ma tenue et je vois une cicatrice très récente, je n'ai pas mal, sans doute grâce aux anti-douleurs qu'on m'a donné. Je touche mon ventre et mon doigt suis la cicatrice. Je regarde de nouveau les photos, je les fais défiler et je vois le bébé, Oliver le tient dans ses bras, il semble tellement heureux, je le vois lui donner un bisou sur le front, lui tenir la main, les doigts du bébé le serre doucement. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas du tout, la porte s'ouvre, ce n'est pas Oliver, c'est ma mère.

 _\- Désolée ma chérie, mais même si je suis contente de voir que tu es enfin réveillée... Tu mets un peu trop de temps à réagir._

 _\- Maman !_

Ma mère s'approche et me prend dans ses bras, je laisse alors mes larmes couler. Elle me console du mieux qu'elle peut, elle passe ses mains sur mon visage pour effacer mes larmes et s'assoit sur le lit.

 _\- Ma chérie, je sais que tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre peut paraître fou ! Mais je t'assure ma petite fille que ce bébé est bien le tien._

 _\- Je sais maman, j'ai vu les photos... Mais j'ai toujours du mal à y croire... Comment ce bébé a pu grandir en moi alors que j'étais dans le coma ? Comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- Ça ma chérie je n'en sais rien... Le médecin a dit que ta fille était une miraculée... Qu'après l'intervention, elle aurait dû mourir mais elle a survécu... Ta petite fille est une battante, tout comme toi... Et je pense ma chérie qu'il est tant que tu la rencontres._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Est-ce que je suis prête à la voir ? A la tenir alors que je viens de la repousser ? Je détourne le regard. Ma mère me prend la main.

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est ta fille. Et pour le moment elle n'a que son père, père qui je dois te le dire a été le meilleur du monde... Il a passé pratiquement tout les jours à tes côtés, il a parlé à ta fille à travers ton ventre._

Je ferme les yeux laissant les larmes couler encore une fois... J'ai tellement de mal à croire ce qui m'arrive. Je viens d'accuser Oliver d'avoir fait un enfant avec une autre... Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ? Je ne peux pas, je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'en veuille même si il le doit sûrement...

 _\- Maman..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que Oliver me déteste..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Oliver t'aime, je t'assure que rien a changé à ce niveau là. Il comprends que tu ai besoin de temps, et il t'en donne. Alors ma chérie... Laisse-le revenir te présenter votre fille... Ils ont besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin d'eux..._

Je hoche la tête doucement, j'attends peu de temps avant de voir Oliver revenir, j'essuie mes larmes rapidement, je ne sais pas qui dire, pas quoi faire... Il tient le bébé dans ses bras. Il s'assoit sur le lit près de moi, la petite s'est endormie. Je dois dire qu'elle est vraiment belle.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Il fronce les sourcils.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Ce que je t'ai dis... Comment j'ai réagis... C'est juste que tout est tellement différent... Compliqué... Je pensais avoir dormi quelques jours et je me retrouve six mois plus tard avec un bébé dont je ne sais rien..._

Il me sourit et se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes tendrement, il se retire aussitôt en me souriant encore.

 _\- Je comprends mon amour, ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ni pour moi... Je sais que notre fille n'était pas prévue, je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas... Je sais aussi que pour le moment tu es perdue... Mais je suis là... Je serais toujours là._

Je lui souris, il me prend la main doucement, je regarde le bébé... Ma fille... Elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est bizarre... J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras... Je n'ose pas le demander à Oliver, premièrement parce que j'ai tellement mal réagis que je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte, et en plus... Je n'ai pas assez de force... Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir la tenir correctement... Et je ne veux pas la faire tomber...

 _\- Tu veux la tenir ?_

Je le regarde et la regarde ensuite. Je hoche doucement la tête, il lâche ma main et utilise celle qui me tenait pour soutenir mieux notre fille pendant qu'il la pose doucement sur moi. Il veut s'éloigner mais je me tends d'un coup.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Ne t'éloigne pas... Mes bras sont faibles... Je ne veux pas..._

Il me sourit et s'approche d'avantage de moi, soutenant notre fille qui est dans mes bras, elle ne pleure même pas, je la détaille et je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique, je tiens une de ses mains, elle l'ouvre et attrape mon doigt, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je suis désolée mon bébé... Désolée de t'avoir repoussé..._

Oliver nous serre dans ses bras, il à l'air heureux. On reste ainsi un moment, je regarde ma fille, ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, son visage, elle est vraiment belle, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Comment j'ai pu oser la repousser ? Une question me hante un peu... Je ne connais même pas le prénom de ma fille... Je lève les yeux vers Oliver.

 _\- Comment tu l'as appelé ?_

Il soupire, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

 _\- Je n'ai pas réussi à lui en trouver un... Sans toi... Je ne pouvais pas..._

Je souris, je suis heureuse, on va pouvoir lui en trouver un ensemble... S'il veut bien... Je baisse le regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'en vouloir alors que je sais que non...

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?_

 _\- Je me dis juste... Que vu ma réaction... Tu ne me laisserais pas..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement, je le laisse faire et pose une main sur sa joue, on approfondit le baiser quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se sépare, Oliver colle son front au mien et me sourit.

 _\- C'est notre fille... Et je serais ravi qu'on lui trouve le prénom parfait... Ensemble. Je t'aime Félicity._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je suis désolée... De t'avoir accusé de..._

Il me fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- On oublie, tu es réveillée, je me fiche du reste._

On reste ainsi un long moment, Oliver a installé notre fille à côté de moi, je commençais à ne plus pouvoir la tenir, elle est sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi, Oliver a mis le fauteuil et s'est installé à côté, comme ça, elle est entre nous et elle ne peut pas tomber. On essaye de lui trouver un prénom, le second sera Hope, on est d'accord tout les deux. Il nous reste à trouver le premier et je dois dire que vu qu'on y a pas pensé, ce n'est pas facile. Il y en a un qui tourne dans ma tête depuis que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, c'est pas courant... Mais j'aime beaucoup.

 _\- Que penses-tu de Skye ?_

 _\- Skye ? Skye Hope Queen... C'est joli... J'aime beaucoup._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Il me sourit et embrasse doucement notre fille, je me rallonge, je me sens fatiguée, Oliver remonte la couverture sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de reprendre notre fille, il l'approche de moi et je peux lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Bonne nuit Skye..._

Je vois Oliver remettre notre fille dans son berceau alors que je m'endors rapidement. C'est fou, j'ai passé six mois à dormir, mais je suis quand même fatiguée.

Une semaine est passée, Oliver ne m'a pratiquement pas quitté, je commence à me déplacer normalement, au début c'était difficile mais là, ça va bien mieux, je peux aussi tenir ma fille comme je le veux. Tout le monde est venu me rendre visite, ils ont tous pleuré en me serrant contre eux en me voyant. C'était incroyable.

 _\- Allez, j'y vais. Je reviens vite mon amour._

Je suis nerveuse, Oliver va nous chercher des affaires à Skye et moi, je vais rester seule avec notre fille pour la première fois depuis mon réveil et j'appréhende.

 _\- Hey, ne t'en fais pas... Si tu as besoin, appelle une infirmière et elle viendra. Je suis sur que ça va aller. Tu es une super maman._

Je souris, on échange un baiser avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il me manque déjà. Skye dort dans son berceau, je l'observe, elle est vraiment belle et a déjà tellement changé en une semaine. Elle ouvre ses petits yeux et me regarde, elle commence à bouger et à pleurer. Je la prends contre moi mais elle pleure toujours...

 _\- Skye... Ne pleure pas... Maman est là..._

Elle continue de pleurer, je lui prends un biberon que Oliver a été me chercher avant de partir. Je le donne à Skye et elle s'arrête aussitôt, je souris, ça me rassure, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour le moment... Je l'aime ma fille... Plus que je ne pensais ça possible. Je reste un moment ainsi, à nourrir ma petite fille, quand elle finit son biberon, je lui fais faire son rot, puis je la garde contre moi, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Elle s'endort et je ne veux toujours pas la reposer.

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Ça fait déjà un an que je suis rentrée chez nous, je suis restée trois semaines à l'hôpital, afin de récupérer toutes mes capacités motrices, au début le médecin a dit que Skye pourrait rentrer à la maison avec Oliver, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester seule sans ma fille, j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner... Je l'avait déjà repoussée au départ, je ne pouvais pas rester sans elle. Du coup le médecin a accepté qu'elle reste avec moi. Oliver nous quittait pratiquement pas.

Skye a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, elle commence à se tenir debout et à prononcer quelques petits mots, c'est fou ce qu'elle change. Oliver et moi nous sommes mariés il y a cinq mois, je voulais vraiment être en bonne santé, c'était vraiment une magnifique journée. Par moment, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que j'ai vécu, je fais parfois des cauchemars, comme à l'instant... Je me suis levée, et je suis devant le lit de ma fille, elle dort paisiblement, serrant son doudou d'une main. Elle est vraiment belle. J'essuie une larme qui a coulé et je sens deux bras qui viennent me serrer tendrement.

 _\- Encore ce cauchemar ?_

Je hoche la tête... C'est toujours le même, je me réveille de mon coma, juste après l'opération et tout le reste n'est qu'un rêve, Skye n'est pas là, elle n'a jamais existé... Mon petit bébé... Je me tourne et Oliver me serre contre lui.

 _\- Elle est là, ne t'en fais pas, notre fille est bien là._

Je la regarde elle bouge un peu et se met sur le côté. On quitte la chambre avant de rejoindre la notre, Oliver s'allonge et je viens me blottir contre lui. Je ne fais pas ce cauchemar très souvent heureusement, mais j'ai toujours peur dans ces cas là alors je vais voir mon bébé et je m'assure qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais nulle part._

Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon mari, je suis tellement heureuse, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, plus que je ne le serais jamais.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère en tout cas !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews, parce que sachez que vous n'aurez pas d'autres fics avant un moment ^^ A bientôt !**


End file.
